Parallels
by HawthornShadow
Summary: This wasn't him and this certainly was not his world.
1. World One- Where Everything Was Normal

This wasn't him.

Well, this was him. He was still Tsunayoshi Sawada, son of Nana Sawada and the ever-missing Iemitsu Sawada. He still failed his classes, still had no friends. Heck, he was even still running late for school! But something was missing.

Every day for the past six days his mother had woken him up. He had rushed downstairs, then fallen down the rest of the stairs, had breakfast, tripped back up the stairs to the bathroom and prepared for school. After checking his retied shoes, (everything had to be done twice to prevent even more accidents), he rushed out the door. Having completed this routine for the seventh time now, one thought had been cemented firmly in his mind.

This was not his world.

This could not be his world. He clearly remembered crazy adventures with mafia babies, assassins and his own group of friends, friends who didn't seem to know him here.

On his first day he'd approached Yamamoto before class, asking him if he knew what was going on. Reborn had been missing when Tsuna woke up, then he and Gokudera weren't outside to walk with Tsuna to school like normal. Hibari didn't even appear to bite him to death when he was late! But Yamamoto just looked at him oddly through the grin stretched across his face. Tsuna swiftly apologised for bothering him and backed away to his seat, his thoughts in turmoil. It was like he and Yamamoto had never even met!

Dragging his thoughts back to the present, Tsuna collapsed into his chair. He made it to school with two minutes to spare, a record for him. Taking his books out, he prepared himself for another tedious day of school. After becoming used to regular explosions and chaos, everything else was boring by comparison.

Tsuna refocused his attention as the teacher began to speak.

"I'm sure there have been many rumours floating around this morning. However, I expect you to ignore these and to treat our new student kindly. Please come in now!" He directed his last words toward the door which quickly opened.

…It couldn't be.

"I'll introduce the transfer student."

It was impossible.

"He was studying abroad in Italy until now. His name is…"

It was him.

"Hayato Gokudera."

Tsuna was in shock. Not once since entering this world had he seen any sign of the mafia, and yet here was Gokudera. But why was he here? Tsuna was no longer the Tenth as far as he could tell, so Gokudera should have no reason to come to Japan, right? Maybe there were other reasons.

As Tsuna was having his internal debate, Gokudera had travelled straight to his own seat avoiding any confrontation with his peers, though scowling all the while. The rest of the morning passed in a similarly quiet but unfamiliar way.

* * *

Lunch came and went and soon it was time for the afternoon's volleyball tournament. Tsuna was thankful not to be playing again. He didn't think his manhood could take another EXTREME blow and he certainly wasn't willing to test it. Instead he settled at the back of the stands. It was much harder to see the game, but Tsuna didn't particularly care for that, and the seats there were the only few left unoccupied. No-one wanted to sit next to 'No-Good-Tsuna', so they were likely to stay that way too, which is why Tsuna jumped in surprise when a presence landed next to him.

"Gokudera?"

The person in question huffed in annoyance at the idiot he was forced to sit next to. Rather than explode at him, Gokudera pulled out a notebook and started doodling, completely ignoring Tsuna staring over his shoulder. It wasn't like he'd be able to comprehend the complex code developed by Gokudera's pre-teen self.

"Gokudera, are you writing a diary?"

To Tsuna the script flowing from Gokudera's pen was unrecognisable as anything but G-letters, Gokudera's personalised childhood code. The same code which Gokudera had taught him in later years, which meant not only could Tsuna read clearly what Gokudera was writing, he was also left free to wonder why Gokudera felt the need to record everything that had happened to him since his introduction that morning.

"Mind your own business." Gokudera snapped, before mumbling something about 'stupid, nagging sisters' under his breath.

Did Gokudera mean Bianchi? Maybe she wanted him to keep him updated on his time in Japan. She did care about him, despite the occasional attacks.

"Watch out!"

Lost in his thoughts, Tsuna didn't notice the volleyball heading for his head until it the last moment. Bracing himself for impact, he closed his eyes, only to be shoved to the ground. A few seconds passed before Tsuna opened his eyes again. From his position on the ground he stared at Gokudera lying next to him and took note of his bruised eye. Gokudera smiled at him, but his expression was swiftly replaced with one of concern when Tsuna still didn't move.

"Jyuudaime?…"

Tsuna's frantic, worried thoughts ground to a halt as he realised what Gokudera said. He wasn't Decimo in this world, why would Gokudera call him that? The only possible reason would be if…

"You… you remember?"

The world went black.

* * *

**AN: Ok, this was never meant to be good. This is purely a ploy to get me writing again and actually feel obligated to update. However, if you did enjoy this, feel free to review. Any advice will be taken on board for the (hopefully) eventual rewrite. All-righty then! Next up: It's Gokudera's turn.**


	2. World Two- Where Everything Was Melodic

Gokudera shot up.

Why? Why hadn't he remembered Jyuudaime? And where was he?

Gokudera's thoughts stalled as he took in his surroundings. He was sat in a large bed, next to which stood a bedside table, and next to that stood a wardrobe. In front of him was a massive television, and to the right were two doors. He had expected to wake up in the nurse's office after being hit in the head, but this definitely wasn't it.

Carefully, so as not to alert anyone who may have kidnapped him to get to Jyuudaime, Gokudera made his way to the window. Pulling back the curtain he was greeted by a busy city with crowded streets and tall structures surrounding the building he awoke in, which he presumed to be a hotel.

Gokudera was baffled. There was nowhere like this near Namimori. His kidnappers must have incredibly fast transport, or extra-terrestrial help! What if he was abducted by aliens?! He quickly ruled this out; aliens would transport him to their mother-ship, not a human city. Gokudera quickly checked that, yes, the people walking around down there were human.

"Hayato! Time to get up!"

The feminine voice from the door made him freeze for a moment before he rushed over and yanked it open.

"Who are you and where's Jyuudaime?!"

The smartly dressed woman raised a blonde brow.

"I'm your manager sweetie, and if you don't hurry up we're going to be late. Now get dressed, and make sure you wear the suit I picked out for you. We need you to look good at the recital. I'll see you in the lobby in twenty minutes."

Muttering to herself, the lady walked back down the corridor.

"God, I knew you were grumpy in the morning but this is bad even for you."

Gokudera knocked himself out of his trance and walked back into the hotel room. True to the lady's word a clothes-bag was hanging from the wardrobe in the corner. He decided that if he was going to find Jyuudaime he should probably follow these people's demands for now. He couldn't just blast his way out, he had to get information first.

That was a point; he hadn't noticed any of his dynamite since he woke up. The situation kept becoming more dangerous. Not that he was defenceless, but he would feel much better with a weapon on him. Spotting a few pens on the bedside table, he grabbed both of them and the suit and entered the bathroom to change. And perform the rest of his morning routine.

* * *

Twenty minutes later found Gokudera in the elevator making his way to the lobby. The pens were concealed perfectly, one up his sleeve and the other hidden in plain sight in his breast-pocket. As the doors opened, he was grabbed by the arm as his now frantic 'manager' dragged him toward the exit.

"We're late! I told you twenty minutes; that was twenty-three!"

She shoved him into a waiting car, swiftly following as the driver started to pull away.

"Right, here's your schedule."

She thrust a piece of paper into his hands. It clearly stated that he was meant to practice _something_ for the majority of the day and then he was due for a … piano recital? That couldn't be right.

"What does it mean, 'piano recital'? I haven't played piano in years! I left all that behind me when my mother died!"

Gokudera's explosion shocked the woman into silence briefly before she returned in kind.

"I don't know what you're talking about, young man, but you better get it together before tonight! Your mother's death was the event which spurred you to play piano more, not less! Now, we are going in there, and you are going to practice. If you really believe you haven't played for years, you are going to need it."

That said, she pulled him out of the now still car and into the building they had pulled up alongside. Ignoring anyone they came across, she directed him to the back of the building and upstairs where she shoved a folder into his arms and pushed him through a door.

Gokudera stumbled into the room, muttering curses as he went. He quickly noticed the white grand piano in the centre and seated himself before it. Opening the lid, he placed the folder open above the keys and pondered what to start with. His fingers naturally moved to practice some scales as he thought. Confused, Gokudera looked down and his hands halted. He decided to try something harder, and found that the movements for that too came easily to him.

Choosing to focus on something else for a while, Gokudera opened the folder in front of him. It seemed to contain the sheet music for the pieces he would be performing at the recital. Leaning forward, he pressed the first key.

* * *

For the next three hours Gokudera worked his way through the folder, practicing each song until he could perform it perfectly. Finally, he turned to the last piece in the book and paused.

This piece. This one shouldn't be there. He had been taught how to play this one by his mother, shortly before she passed away. He had never performed it, never had the chance.

"Hayato! It's time to get ready!"

The lady was there again. This time he was dragged downstairs and to a dressing room. A plastic container was shoved into his hands and he was pushed onto a sofa.

"Eat quickly. We need to make sure everything is ready."

She had a lanyard around her neck, proudly displaying her name, visitor status and her profession as his manager. Thankful to have a name to match to her face, Gokudera decided to ask the question which had been bothering since they left upstairs.

"Irene? That last piece…"

"Yes, yes. That's to be your grand finale, never before heard! Now, you stay in here for the next few hours as our crew finishes setting up." She put a hand to her ear. "I'm needed elsewhere. Behave! I'll see you later."

Giving him no time to reply she hurried out of the door, leaving Gokudera to sit in silence as he tried to figure out what was going on. So far he had seen no sign of the Tenth or any of the Vongola. There was also nothing backing up his profession as a Mafioso and though Irene had an Italian name she seemed to have no idea of his place in the darker side of the country, which she should given how well she seemed to know him. It was almost as if he was in a different world!

And that piece. The only way that could be written down was if he had done so. He had composed that with his mother. He was going to play it fully for his mother, father and sister in a private concert. His mother had told him to play it for the ones he loved, for his family, but then he couldn't.

* * *

Before long he was set upon by the costume and make-up staff, bursting through the door to shower him with who knows what. At first he sat patiently as his face was lightly adorned, but when they started to slather it on he couldn't take it.

"It's just a piano recital! How much make-up do I need?!"

He exploded out of the room and crashed into Irene, who should have been rather displeased to have her front coated with gunk, but currently was in a rush to get Gokudera to the stage ready to begin. Whilst once again being dragged by Irene, for whom agitation seemed to be a perpetual state, he was handed a wipe and promptly cleaned off his face.

They reached backstage, and as Gokudera tried to think of some way to avoid playing in public again, Irene fussed around him, straightening his suit before stepping back.

"Five minutes until the concert starts. Good luck!"

He was directed to sit behind the piano in the centre of the stage, this one a deep black in contrast to the previous' bright white. He arranged the sheet music and then the curtains slowly started to rise. Eyes closed, he started the first piece.

Only stopping for short intervals as the audience applauded, Gokudera worked his way through each tune. He was both anticipating and dreading performing the final piece, but eventually it was time. Taking a fortifying breath, he glanced at the audience, but then a head of brown, fluffy hair caught his eye.

There, in the back row! There was the Tenth, smiling up at him! And next to him was the Baseball-Idiot, grinning madly. They were here, his family was here!

His family…

Turning back to the piano, Gokudera smiled and whispered to himself.

"This one's for you, Jyuudaime."

And Gokudera started to play. As the melody washed through the room he realised how much he'd missed this. He wasn't just playing for a crowd who politely sat and clapped between each piece. He was playing for his friends, for his family, letting his emotions provide the backing for the notes his fingers released, and he loved it!

Opening eyes he hadn't realised he'd closed, he noticed that the music had ended. He could see Irene frantically gesturing him to get up and he quickly rose and faced the audience once more, bowing deeply. He tried to search out Jyuudaime again, but the curtains fell before he could spot him.

Gokudera toppled backward as he was suddenly enveloped in a hug by Irene.

"That was brilliant! Your last piece was absolutely amazing!"

Gokudera carefully removed the grinning woman and made his way to the stage door. He had to find Jyuudaime before he left. Reassuring Irene that he was just getting some fresh air and would come back inside soon, he shut the door behind him. Quickly, he jogged down the alleyway toward the entrance of the building.

"Mr Gokudera, is that you?"

The person laughed and Gokudera mentally growled.

"I guess it is you!"

Gokudera turned around and glared at the person slowing him down before his eyes widened in disbelief. He quickly strode toward the boy and seized his collar.

"Idiot! Where's Jyuudaime?! You should be protecting him!"

Yamamoto blinked at Gokudera, then laughed once more.

"I don't know who 'Jyuudaime' is. I came to ask you for an autograph for my friend Tsuna. Is this some kind of game? Could I play?"

Gokudera did growl this time before dropping him to the ground.

"Idiot, I don't have time for this. Why do you always see everything as a game?!"

"Maa, maa, calm down Gokudera. You should drink more milk."

"I don't need you telling me what to do, Baseball-Idiot!"

Yamamoto paused.

"Hey, how'd you know I play baseball?"

"I don't have time for this!" Gokudera stalked along the alley again, Yamamoto running after him.

"So what, is this a game? Do we have to find this 'Jyuudaime', like we did in the Mafia game?"

Yamamoto was faced with Gokudera's chest as the pianist rounded on him.

"What did you just say?"

"We have to find Tsuna again, right? He should still be waiting in front of the concert… hall." He laughed. "That's funny; I didn't think Tsuna liked classical music before."

This… the idiot remembered, but Gokudera was confused. The Baseball-Idiot hadn't recognised him before, he hadn't remembered anything. Just like Gokudera hadn't remembered when Jyuudaime had, but then he woke up here! Gokudera grabbed the Idiot's head and stared into his eyes.

"Remind us! You have to remind us!"

"Maa, maa, Gokudera, what are you…"


End file.
